Anytime you want
by Ajilika11
Summary: It looked like a normal day, but now.. AoKuro One Shot


It looked like a normal day, but now... ,,Tetsu..please wake up..come on..I love you...

Flashback

,,Nice pass Kurokocchi!" Kise screamed and hugged Kuroko. ,,Kise-kun please let me go. Kuroko said. ,,Nope! Because I Love- Oww.." Aomine punched Kise in the head. ,,Get off Kise!" Aomine said, he looks angry. ,,Mou Aominecchi! You're so mean! Kurokocchi is mine!" Aomine grinned. ,, If you think, I will show you something." He tooks Kuroko's face between his hands and kissed him. Kise frozen. He kissed him. He kissed his beloved Kurokocchi. ,, What do you think now Kise? Do you still think Tetsu is your?" Aomine smiled. ,, Hey that's unfair! Kurokocchi kiss me too!"

,,What are you doing Ryouta, Daiki?" Akashi stand behind Kise and he doesn't look very happy. He looks almost angry. Kise and Aomine stared his eyes when they saw his capitan in bad mood. ,,I asked on something."

Kise was first who woke up and answered. ,, Nothing! Haha .. Do you trust me, right? Akashicchi?" Akashi looked on Kuroko and slowly came to him. ,,You okay, Tetsuya?" he asked. ,, Yeah I'm fine, why?" asked Kuroko whose face was unreadable as always, but this time was his face kinda red. ,,Nevermind" with that, Akashi continued on his way and left them behind. Kise still sulking, but he meant what would happen if Akashi know what had happened, so he only pursed his lips and went on to train with others.

…...

Kuroko and Aomine went home together. ,,Hey Tetsu, are you realy alright? You look pale."

he asked with concern on his face. ,, Of course I'm alright."Kuroko shrugged and continued walking. Aomine grabbed him by the shoulders and looked to Kuroko's face. ,,You doesn't look alright! Your face is you have a fever?" he asked and touch Kuroko's forehead.

Kuroko winced and stepped away from him. ,,I said I'm fine, I'm just tired from practice." ,,If you think.." Aomine didn't look very happy, but he didn't want provoke. Aomine caught Kuroko and wrapped his arm around and hugged him tightly. ,,If something happend, you have to tell me about it, right?" Aomine said with love on his voice. ,,Okay..."

…...

Aomine accompanied Kuroko home. ,,Good night Aomine-kun" Kuroko said with his sweet smile. ,,Hah Good night sweetheart~ " Aomine grinned and kissed him. Kuroko began to blush. ,,W-what are you doing Aomine-kun?" ,,Nothing, nothing! Bye!" said and went home.

…...

Next day Kuroko acted strangely. He wasn't focoused and about three times tripped on own leg and fell to the ground. At the end of practice Aomine came to him. ,, What was with you today Tetsu?"

,,Nothing, I'm alr-" said before he strikes the ground.

,,TETSU!"

End flashback

Aomine siting next to the bed and holding Kuroko's hand. Since that incident passed tree days. ,,Aominecchi?" Kise standing next to Aomine and grabbed his shoulder. ,,It will be alright. Kurokocchi is strong! You should go home."

,,No, until he wake up.." Aomine said and pressed Kuroko's hand.

The doors opened and Akashi and Midorima walked in together.

,,Daiki you're still here? You should go home."

,,You see! I told you go home!" Kise was happy. Akashi agree with him!

,,Shut up Ryouta! We are in hospital!" Akashi

,,Gomen!"

Aomine still looking on Kuroko's face and though. Why I didn't notice it..If I forced him to stay home..Tetsu.. Eh?..Tears..?

,,Aominecchi?! You're crying?"

,,N-No.." Aomine quickly wiped the tears. Akashi, Midorima and Kise looked at each other and sighed.

,,Okay okay we understand.." Akashi grinned and together with Kise and Midorima and walked out of room.

,,You're realy crying ..Aomine..-kun?"

,,T-Tetsu! You're awake! W-wait! I'll get a doctor!" Aomine was about to get up from his chair, when Kuroko caught him by sleeve.

,,You were ..realy cry?..Why..?" inquired.

,, Because of you! I was so worried about you!" streamed down his face more tears.

,,I'm so sorry..Aomine-kun."

,,Why didn't you tell something?"

,,I didn't think It's serious. I thought it would pass. I'm sorry."

,,Baka.." Aomine hugged tightly and kissed him. When he let him go, he saw Kuroko's smile. His beautiful, sweet smile. Aomine was blushing.

,,Damn, you're too cute.."

,,Haha, If you think. Can you do me a favor?"

,,Of course, what do you need?"

,,Kiss me again, please..Daiki." When Kuroko said that, Aomine was blushing more than before.

,,Anytime you want..my darling!"

They were kissing than the nurse interrupted them. She hit Aomine in the head and told him Kuroko needs rest.

THE END


End file.
